


Sleeping It Off

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Liquor gives you courage, doesn't it?





	Sleeping It Off

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

Tony thought about his date with Steve and felt like an idiot, though he _had_ enjoyed it. Steve was funny to be with. He was kind and good, but Tony knew he played things close to the vest. Steve had been through a lot, yet he never seemed bitter about it all.

Tony had noticed that when Steve was stressed, there was this tiny wrinkle between his brows.

He found that he wanted to smooth that little wrinkle and take away the stress, make Steve smile again. 

He poured himself a drink. He needed to figure out a way to tell Steve how he felt. Maybe he needed to get drunk. That would give him the courage to tell Steve Rogers he loved him, to do what needed doing. 

Was there enough liquor here for that? He'd find out. He emptied his glass, and poured another one. When it was gone, he poured yet another.

After that one, he decided to go talk to Steve. He combed his hair and headed next door. He raised his hand to knock on Steve’s door. 

When Steve found him slumped over asleep against his door the next morning, he carried him to bed.


End file.
